


One Night at the Hammam

by CrunchySalad



Category: Magi (Manga)
Genre: Felching, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Masrur/Sharrkan PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night at the Hammam

Conveniently enough, Masrur's favorite hammam was the one closest to the Sindrian royal palace. The sprawling estates had their own private baths, of course, extravagant and luxurious in every regard, but lacking in the gravitas of more traditional locations. Masrur particularly enjoyed relaxing in a hammam after drinking and feasting. Something about the smoldering tranquility did well to ease his stomach and alcohol-addled mind. So it wasn't a surprise when, after Sinbad returned and held the official feast to welcome Aladdin and his friends, Masrur decided to make the trek past dusty bazaars to the nearby establishment.

The facade was a modest one made of an easily available type of wood, but that simple wooden door gave way to high, domed ceilings and elaborately tiled walls and columns. It was like stepping into a house of worship. As the door closed behind him, Masrur could almost feel the outside world loosening its grasp on him. In this stone sanctuary that even light struggled to penetrate, whatever laid outside the walls hardly mattered. All that mattered was the humidity and the heat and the soft gossip that echoed like music through the chambers.

An attendant saw Masrur to a private stall, where he was unclothed. Around his waist was wrapped a fabric of the sheerest material. He was then led to a steam room and, after that, the hot room, a chamber of almost stifling temperature. He laid down on the vast slab of marble in the middle of the it, a stone hotter even than surrounding air, the heat instantly sinking into his flesh and driving out sweat from his pores. Above him he could see the moonlight shine in from the small open circle at the apex of the dome. Around him he could hear the murmuring water the bubbled up out of fountains in all four corners of the room. Comfortable and relaxed and still a bit drunk, it wasn't long before Masrur drifted off into sleep.

When Masrur woke up, the first thing he became aware of was the absence of noise. Even the constant streaming of water had slowed to a singular drip. There were no busy voices, no quiet laughs. Masrur sat up. There was no one there. Surely the attendants wouldn't have closed the hammam with him still inside. It wasn't exactly as though he had been hidden; they would have seen him while cleaning the baths. But the answer to what happened came soon enough.

"Well, fancy meeting you here." The voice echoed lightly through the hollow dome chamber.

Masrur almost sighed. "Sharrkan."

He stood up and looked toward one of the arched doorways, against which Sharrkan was indeed leaning. His body seemed posed in a way to show it off most effectively. For all the androgyny in his facial features, it was clear that Sharrkan was completely male, from the broad set of his shoulders to the hardened muscle that covered his frame to the impressive cock that dangled between his legs. A cock that was clearly visible through the wet, sheer fabric wrapped around his waist. Sharrkan's golden brown skin had a rosy hue to it, no doubt proof that he had already been steamed, shaved, massaged, and washed.

"What are you doing here?" Masrur asked.

"The girl I was chatting with decided that she'd rather join Sinbad's harem for the night," Sharrkan said, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "It happens. What about you? You didn't want to try and bed that girl you've been training?"

"I told you," Masrur replied, "it's not like that."

Sharrkan smiled a little as he walked forward. "Oh, I forgot. As far as women go you prefer big breasts, don't you?"

Sometimes Masrur felt that the best way to handle Sharrkan's teasing was to ignore it. This was one of those times that silence seemed preferable over any other option. For his part, Sharrkan walked steadily forward, closer and closer to Masrur with every step.

"I told the workers they could leave. A nice benefit of being a general is that the people trust me." Sharrkan was right in front of him now. Chest to chest, the humidity of the air displaced with the stickiness of skin, arms thrown loosely around his shoulders. "I'll be your personal attendant for the night."

This was a game they hadn't played in awhile, but it wasn't at all a foreign one. They had practically grown up together, after all, Sharrkan spending more time in Sindria than he ever did in Eriohaphut. As children they often hid away in forgotten corners of the palace. Amidst lavish decorations and silken rugs, they would stroke and rub against one another, spilling themselves between the other's thighs. They had been clumsy, then, but they had both done their part over the years in gathering expertise, both together and with others. Lately, though, affairs of the state had kept them apart. If one wasn't on some diplomatic mission the other was. This was the first time in months that they were both in the same place for any substantial bit of time.

"Shall we go on the the next step?" Sharrkan asked, his eyes gleaming with mischievous light.

"Lead the way," Masrur replied.

They walked forward, somehow never breaking skin to skin contact. Their hands brushed. Their shoulders brushed. Walking so close together than it was a marvel they never tripped over each other's feet. Eventually they came to one of the private stalls used for the next step in the hammam, and Masrur took off his cloth and leaned against the hot stone wall.

"Raise your arms," Sharrkan said, stepping forward so he wasn't even a foot away. .

Masrur did as he was told, forearms draping over his head. It hadn't been too long since he had last visited a hammam, so he didn't have much body hair to shave off. Not that he was very hirsute to begin with. Sharrkan's hands, slick with lotion, were hot against him. Slowly, they moved over the concave planes of his armpits, over the defined lines of his pectorals and abdomen.

"I love your body," Sharrkan murmured, lips close enough to kiss. His fingers continued to move over Masrur's skin in quiet worship. "I love how big and thick your muscles are. It's unfair, being able to develop a body like this."

Sharrkan bent down. Both hands moved over Masrur's legs, covering the stubble there with lotion. And when that was done, Sharrkan smiled as he looked upward. A hand came out to cup Masrur's ball sack, fondling it ever so gently, before moving to spread lotion around the man's pubic region.

"And more than I love your body," Sharrkan continued, "I love your cock. I love how it's thick and heavy and dark, and I love how the tip of it peeks out just that little bit from its foreskin."

"There's no need to narrate," Masrur said.

Sharrkan's lips quirked upward. "Oh, but I'm certain that you secretly enjoy it."

Something metallic glinted from between Sharrkan's fingers; he had replaced the lotion with a razor. He spun it in his fingers a few times, like a small sword, with all the deftness and precision that one would expect. Masrur soon found the long blade of it pressed underneath his arm, the cool metal a refreshing contrast to the still warm lotion. Sharrkan moved it slowly, expertly, over his skin, enough that the pressure almost stung but not enough to cut. The blade moved over every inch of skin that Sharrkan had earlier covered, removing any trace of hair from Masrur's skin. When he was done with all other places he turned to Masrur's groin, a smile on his lips as he looked up.

"Scared?" he asked, pressing the blade lightly against the skin of Masrur's ball sack.

"Should I be?" Masrur asked. He looked as nonchalant as ever.

Sharrkan pouted. "You could at least pretend. You're no fun, you know?"

Masrur didn't bother to answer. He didn't feel he needed to, since Sharrkan's attentions were now very much focused elsewhere.

First, Sharrkan started with the area above Masrur's cock. His razor worked in slow, long strokes, leaving bare skin where there once was hair and cream. When he was finished his hand closed around Masrur's limp cock in order to shift it away, revealing round, heavy balls and the area around it. Sharrkan's razor slid over the sensitive skin there even as he began stroke Masrur's shaft. Masrur watched as his cock came to life under Sharrkan's expert fingers, transitioning from flaccid meat to hard, veined rigidity. But as soon as he was fully hard Sharrkan was letting go, moving his hand downward to cup full balls instead. He fondled and lifted them, and Masrur felt cool steel press against his taint, sliding over that one final area before dropping the razor entirely.

"I forgot," Sharrkan said, voice sly. "Was the massage the next step?"

Masrur reached his hand down and tangled fingers in Sharrkan's hair before pulling the other man's head forward. Sharrkan, of course, was expecting it, and had his mouth open to take Sharrkan's cock. He made a show of gagging on the hard, thick thing, but that's what he liked. He liked when Masrur was a little too forceful, a little too violent. And Masrur knew that about him. So when Masrur grabbed Sharrkan's hair with both hands and started to force him up and down his cock, he knew that Sharrkan was enjoying it just as much as he was.

And there was no doubt that Masrur was enjoying it. He loved the sight of Sharrkan's lips wrapped around his cock and the feel Sharrkan's soft, hot mouth. Masrur started to move his hips in hard thrusts, fucking Sharrkan's throat properly. Sharrkan didn't even pretend to gag even as the entire length of Masrur's cock disappeared past his lips and his nose pressed up against Masrur's flesh. On the contrary, he looked like he was in heaven, looking upward with dark, heavy-lidded eyes. If Masrur had the penchant Sharrkan did for dirty talk, he might have commented on it.

Instead, he relaxed and slowed as Sharrkan's hands gripped his hips. Taking some control of the situation. Before long he was stilled as Sharrkan bobbed up and down on his shaft, taking time every now and then to move off completely and suck up and down the sides as well. Sharrkan's hands moved from his hips to his ass, where they kneaded the flesh there before moving onward, the tip of a finger pressing against his hole. And Sharrkan's mouth moved even lower still. At the same time that Masrur felt wet heat enclose one of his balls, he felt a finger slide into his ass. He leaned back and closed his eyes, wanting to enjoy fully the feeling of being stimulated on both sides.

Eventually, though, Sharrkan was done slobbering over his cock and fingering his ass. He withdrew both mouth and finger, pressing one last kiss on the very tip of Masrur's cock before moving back. Still on his knees, he turned so that his back was to Masrur and his forearms were pressed against the wall, ass jutting out just a bit. The round globes of his ass were clearly visible through the fabric wrapped around his waist, as was the shadow of a the hole the hid between them.

"Hurry up and fuck me," Sharrkan said. "I want that huge dick inside of me."

Ever obliging, Masrur got down on his knees behind Sharrkan. He pulled Sharrkan's cloth up around his waist, exposing a perfect bubble butt. He pulled apart Sharrkan's ass cheeks, exposing a slick pink hole. It looked like Sharrkan had already done the prep work.

"What are you waited for?" Sharrkan ask. "Put it in already."

Masrur grabbed his cock and lined it up with Sharrkan's hole. The other man probably wouldn't appreciate any teasing, so he pushed it in with one smooth stroke. They both moaned at the sensation of being connected once again, thighs pressed together as Masrur had Sharrkan completely skewered.

"So good," Sharrkan said, though the exclamation was more throaty breath than fully formed words. "It feels like you're splitting me in half."

Masrur started to roll his hips. Building up speed, rhythm, fucking Sharrkan the way the other man liked to be fucked. Harder, faster, until the slaps of their meeting flesh sounded almost violent, until Sharrkan was yelling from being repeated speared by his cock. Masrur looked down to watch where they were joined, to watch his cock repeatedly slam into that little puckered hole. Sharrkan's rim already looked puffy, swollen from being fucked raw.

Masrur reached around with one hand to grab Sharrkan's big dick. Sharrkan had mentioned Masrur's preference for large breasts earlier, and it was true. He liked big breasts and big cocks. He liked having something substantial to hold onto as he fucked. Something large to fondle and stroke as he pounded into a soft, tight hole. That is, when he was the one doing the pounding. When he wasn't, well. . . in those instances he liked big cocks for an entirely different reason.

"I'm coming," Masrur said, roughly pulling on Sharrkan's cock.

"Come inside me," Sharrkan moaned. "Shoot your seed deep inside me, I want to feel it."

And Sharrkan started clenching down on him, using his ass muscles to squeeze down on Masrur's cock. Masrur grunted and came, eyes shutting instinctually as his cock started to shoot semen inside Sharrkan's ass. The moment, as always, was much too brief, and soon enough Masrur pulled out with a wet noise. He watched as Sharrkan's hole twitched a bit, as white, creamy semen trickled out of it and over Sharrkan's ball sack in thin trails.

Masrur leaned forward. His hand started to stroke Sharrkan's cock once again as his tongue lapped at the come on Sharrkan's balls. He moved upward, tasting himself on Sharrkan's taint, before shoving his tongue into that well-used hole. It was tangy and salty, pumped full of Masrur's own cream, and Masrur licked it all up as he jerked Sharrkan off.

Sharrkan didn't take much longer to come, spilling himself into Masrur's hand and onto the tiled floor. After that they both sank into a tangle of limbs. Masrur wrapped his arms tightly around Sharrkan's torso and buried his face in sweat-damped hair.

Sharrkan chuckled a little. "That was amazing. It actually makes me glad that my initial target wasn't interested."

Masrur frowned as his arms drew tighter.

"Come on," Sharrkan continued. "Let's get cleaned up and go back to the palace."

Masrur nodded and took Sharrkan's hand. "Let's go."


End file.
